Lo Que No Se Vio
by Daryaak
Summary: Es luego del final de La Carta Sellada... lo que muchos esperaban... el beso de Shaoran y Sakura... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!


¡Hola a todos!

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Sakura Card Captor. De verdad espero que les guste, porque a mí, personalmente, sí me gustó. Trata de lo que pasa después de la película La Carta Sellada, ya que sentí que había faltado algo, y eso es el beso de Shaoran y Sakura, por ellos se llama "Lo Que No Se Vio".

Gracias por leer y... ¡Enjoy it!

* * *

**Lo Que No Se Vio**

_By_

_Dark.Lith M-P_

Todo había terminado, al fin, al carta había sido sellada y ya no causaría más problemas. Sakura sonrió tristemente mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, las cuales empezaron a bajar con rapidez por sus, ahora sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, mejillas.

_- No llores_ – dijo una voz -. _Está bien_.

Sakura levantó la mirada y vio la carta brillando, la cual se dirigía lentamente hacia ella. Alargó su mano derecha y la carta se posó en ésta, dejando de brillar lentamente, mostrando el corazón alado el centro de la carta, junto con la niña que había causado tantas desgracias.

- ¿Eh? Esa chica es… - Sakura levantó la mirada al sentir un imperceptible ruido, y se encontró con los ojos de Shaoran Li. Sus ojo se volvieron a aguar y más lágrimas cayeron de ellos – Shaoran-kun… - susurró. Juntó coraje y lo miró directamente a sus hermosos ojos marrones, los cuales la habían enamorado desde hace un tiempo. Se sonrojó furiosamente -. No me importa si no sientes nada por mí… te amo – bajó la mirada con su rostro completamente rojo, pero volvió a levantar la mirada de inmediato -, la persona más importante en mi vida es Shaoran-kun – juntó sus manos en su pecho y bajó la mirada.

Shaoran la miró, con una mirada llena de ternura, y sonrió imperceptible pero dulcemente. Sakura lo siguió mirando por unos segundos, esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que él no decía nada, perdió las esperanzas y volvió a bajar la mirada. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Dejó escapar un sollozo.

- Yo también – escuchó la clara voz de Shaoran. Impresionada, dejó de sollozar y miró al castaño. Él la miraba con los ojos llenos de amor y una sonrisa estampada en sus labios llena de ternura y cariño -, Sakura.

La chica lloró, esta vez de alegría, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. El sol comenzó a salir y a alumbrar todo. Las personas empezaron a despertar y las cosas desaparecidas empezaron a volver lentamente. La gente miraba a su alrededor, confundida, sin saber qué había pasado, y las pocas personas que lo sabían, sólo buscaban a los dos chicos que estaban en aquella torre, desesperados por saber qué les había pasado y si es que estaban bien.

- ¡Aquí voy! – exclamó Sakura, feliz, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- ¡Oye! ¡Detente! – Shaoran la miró, preocupado - ¡Si esperamos un poco, pronto volverá a la normalidad! – ambos estaban sonrojados.

- ¡No quiero! – exclamó Sakura, ya en posición para saltar. Shaoran puso la pierna derecha delante de la izquierda y doblada, mientras que sus brazos estaban estirados, en clara pose para recibirla, pero también tratando, inútilmente, de detenerla - ¡Realmente te amo! – exclamó la chica, saltando al fin, mientras que el joven presente estiró aún más los brazos para recibirla.

**--**

Sakura sintió unos fuertes brazos que la recibían y la abrazaban con fuerza. Soltó una risita nerviosa y fijó su mirada en la del chico, la cual brillaba intensamente, alegre.

- Terca – susurró Shaoran y ella, sonrojada, igual que él, sólo rió, entre nerviosa, divertida y feliz.

- Es que no… no podía esperar – confesó la chica, y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

- Pero te pudo haber pasado algo – le hizo ver Shaoran, algo más serio.

- Tengo las cartas – Sakura sonrió y él sólo suspiró, resignado.

Ambo se quedaron mirando, tomándole el peso a las palabras que habían dicho minutos antes, y se sonrojaron intensamente. Shaoran, lentamente y con timidez, la envolvió en sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en la nuca de la chica. Sakura se sonrojó aún más, pero eso no evitó que rodeara el torso del chico y apoyara su cabeza en el pecho del castaño, tranquila y feliz de tenerlo con ella, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón y su respiración en su nuca.

- Yo… - Sakura empezó a hablar en voz baja y lenta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un sollozo reprimido la hizo temblar en los brazos de su amado – Yo pensé que… que nunca más te iba… te iba a ver. Pensé que… que no me querrías nunca más y… y yo… yo sentía que… que… - los sollozos no la dejaron continuar y se abrazó más al chico, llorando.

Shaoran sonrió tristemente, devolviéndole el fuerte abrazo, y le dio un suave beso en la nuca.

- No pienses en ello – le susurró -, por que yo estoy aquí y… y te…te… - se sonrojó, agradeciendo que la chica no lo estuviera mirando – amo – susurró tímidamente.

Sakura sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Sentía que moría – terminó lo que estaba diciendo antes en un susurro, sin separarse de Shaoran, temiendo que desapareciera.

El joven chino se separó unos centímetros de Sakura y enmarcó el hermoso rostro de ella en sus manos, mirándola atentamente y sintiendo como ella cerraba el puño de ambas manos en su ropa, a ambos costados de su estómago. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios, sin quitar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales lo miraban, expectantes y emocionados. Él no sabía cómo besar, pero estaba seguro que a ella no le importaría, y que ella tampoco sabía cómo. Al estar a escasos tres centímetros de la, según él, atrayente boca de la castaña, cerró los ojos, viendo, antes del acto, que ella ya los había cerrado. Acortó con lentitud la distancia y sus labios sólo alcanzaron a rozar los otros, cuando dos personas llegaron a la torre, gritando sus nombres. Por la sorpresa, ambos se sobresaltaron y Sakura dio un mal paso, tropezando, y si no hubiera sido por Shaoran, quien la sujetó por la cintura, abrazándola, hubiese caído.

La chica se aferró a él, agradecida, y le sonrió con cariño, bastante sonrojada por lo que hubiese pasado si no fuera por Meilling y Tomoyo, las cuales los habían ido a buscar, preocupadas.

Sakura sacó la carta vuelo y se subió al palo con Shaoran detrás, y llegaron al primer piso, donde los esperaban ambas chicas.

- ¡Están bien! – exclamó Tomoyo y corrió a abrazar a ambos chicos. Luego de la preocupación pasó a la emoción y estrellas aparecieron en sus ojos - ¡Pero si se ven tan lindos! Una lástima que no los haya grabado, de seguro lo hicieron fantástico.

A Sakura, Shaoran y Meilling les apareció una gotita al costado de la cabeza mientras sonreían con algo de nerviosismo y resignación, y cerraban los ojos.

- Bueno… la verdad es que costó, pero… aquí estamos – Sakura sonrió y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Vamos, que ya todos están despiertos. Deben de estar preocupados – les hizo ver Tomoyo y los cuatro salieron de la Torre, para ver todo como estaba antes del incidente, exceptuando a las personas, que aún estaban bastante confundidas y buscaban a sus seres queridos, y que había bastante desorden en el lugar.

- ¡Sakura! – exclamó alguien y la susodicha se volteó, encontrándose con su hermano - ¿Estás bien? – la miró, preocupado. Su hermana asintió y él cambió su gesto al típico frío y desinteresado – Ah… que bueno…

Sakura sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerzas. Estaba pensando, ¿qué hubiese pasado si el mundo no tuviera amor? ¿O si no lo hubiese logrado? No hubiese visto nuevamente a su hermano.

- Ya suéltame, monstruo – Touya trataba de zafarse del abrazo de su hermana, pero ésta sólo apretó el agarre.

- No me importa que me digas monstruo o miles de cosas más – habló la chica con voz temblorosa, tratando de retener las lágrimas y los sollozos -, pero quiero que sepas, hermano, que te quiero mucho, tal como eres, te quiero – apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de su hermano, ya que éste era bastante más alto.

Touya se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermana, pero luego en su rostro apareció una expresión de ternura. Se separó de su hermana, se acuclilló al frente de ella y la abrazó.

- Fue duro, ¿verdad? – le preguntó en voz baja, sabiendo que su hermana había tenido que hacer grandes cosas para que todo estuviera como estaba ahora. Sakura asintió, devolviendo el abrazo – Pero estás bien, y eso es lo que importa. Y escucha bien esto, monstruo, porque no lo voy a repetir – ella lo miró, entre enojada, divertida e interesada. Touya pasó el pulgar de ambas manos por las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas de la chica -, te quiero, no lo olvides – le sonrió y Sakura también.

- Yo también, hermano – Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió hacia sus amigos, mientras Touya se volvía a poner en pie y a tener la misma expresión en el rostro de siempre -. Hay que buscar a las otras personas, ¿no? – todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se había hecho la obra.

Sakura se juntó con sus amigos, poniéndose al lado de Shaoran, quien, discretamente, le acarició la mano, logrando que ambos bajaran la mirada, con un dulce tono escarlata en las mejillas.

- ¡Tomoyo! – La madre de la mencionada corrió y abrazó a su hija - ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada?

- No, madre, estoy bien, gracias – Tomoyo le sonrió a su madre -. Es una lástima que haya pasado esto, la obra estaba saliendo genial, ¿verdad, Sakura, Shaoran? – los mencionados sólo se rascaron la cabeza mientras que una gota aparecía al costado de sus nucas, y se sonrojaron. Tomoyo rió tapándose la boca con la mano derecha.

- Sakura, Touya, ¿están bien? – Fujitaka se acercó a sus hijos, preocupado.

- Sí, padre, estamos bien – respondió Touya y Sakura sólo asintió.

- Me alegro – Fujitaka sonrió y abrazó a Sakura.

- Oye, Sakura – la mamá se Tomoyo la miró, confundida - ¿Por qué te has cambiado de ropa? La última vez que te vi estabas con el vestido de la obra.

- Eh… - Sakura miró a Tomoyo.

- Es sólo que yo le pedí que se lo probara. Es mi nuevo invento – a Tomoyo y a Sakura les salió una gotita.

- Mmm… - la mamá de Tomoyo las miró - ¿También le hiciste uno al joven Li? – preguntó al ver que el traje de Shaoran y Sakura era bastante parecido.

- Sí, madre, también fue un invento – Tomoyo sonrió algo nerviosa, pero parecía que su madre había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta.

- Iré a ayudar a arreglar el desorden – habló Fujitaka

- Sí, yo igual – Touya se sumó.

- Y yo – la madre de Tomoyo fue tras los dos hombres, dejando a los cuatro amigos solos.

- ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! – Tomoyo sacó una cámara fotográfica – Tienen que posar, les dije que, si volvían juntos, les sacaría una foto – miro a Shaoran y Sakura con los ojos brillantes - ¡Por favor! – suplicó.

Los dos… ¿novios? Sí, lo más probable es que fueran novios, aunque aún ninguno de los dos lo haya pedido, se miraron, sonrojados, pero accedieron y se pusieron uno al lado del otro.

- ¡Vamos, no sean fomes! – exclamó Meilling, la cual se acercó a ambos chicos – No pueden salir así, deben estar felices porque todo salió como debería haber salido, así que abrácense para que la foto salga más linda.

Shaoran y Sakura se sonrojaron de sobremanera bajo la mirada cómplice de Meilling y Tomoyo, pero accedieron. Shaoran pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica, y ella por la cintura de él. Sonrojados, sonrieron a la cámara y una hermosa foto quedó hecha en ese momento, sin saber que parecían una bonita pareja de novios.

- Ven, Tomoyo, que te tengo que mostrar algo – dijo Meilling y ambas chicas se fueron, dejando solos a ambos chicos que no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos.

- Este… yo… - Sakura miró el suelo, avergonzada, hasta que sintió una suave y tierna caricia en su mano. Se sobresaltó y sus ojos miraron hacia el frente, encontrándose con la mirada marrón de Shaoran, el cual estaba sonrojado, pero la miraba con cariño.

- Ven – susurró y la llevó lejos de la gente y el caos causado por la carta. Sakura rió como una niña, feliz, y lo siguió sin dudar.

Llegaron a la torre donde Sakura por fin se había confesado, entraron y luego se quedaron quietos, uno frente al otro, mirándose intensamente. Shaoran abrió la boca para decir, algo, pero, luego de unos segundos sin decir nada, la cerró y bajó la mirada, sonrojado. Se formó un incómodo silencio, hasta que el chico, pensando en lo que había sentido antes de que los interrumpieran Meilling y Tomoyo, decidió hacer algo.

Se acercó lentamente a la joven, quien sólo lo miraba con los ojos cada vez más brillantes, enmarcó, como antes, su rostro con sus manos, se acercó a sus labios, cerrando los ojos, igual que la castaña, y esta vez sí la besó, con inexperiencia, timidez y lentitud, pero, sobretodo, con amor. Los labios se acariciaban con suavidad, sin atreverse a romper aquel ritmo, y la inexperiencia de ambos sólo lo hacía ver más tierno y dulce aún. Cuando el aire les hizo falta, Shaoran se separó lentamente de Sakura y juntó su frente con la de ella, y suspiró, haciendo que su aliento diera de lleno en los labios de la chica, estremeciéndola. Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez y se observaron, con los ojos brillando intensamente y completamente sonrojados.

- Gracias por no dejar de quererme – susurró Sakura

- No podría – susurró Shaoran y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad, moviendo sus manos hacia la cintura de la joven y estrechándola contra él.

Sakura, tímidamente, llevó las manos hacia el cuello de Shaoran, y una de ellas revolvió el pelo del chico, desordenándolo más. Se separaron nuevamente y Shaoran rió, contento.

- Dios, te amo – le dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios -, te amo – volvió a repetir y llenó la cara de la chica a besos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Yo también – Sakura le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejillas, haciendo que él se sonrojara, y luego lo abrazó, feliz.

- Quiero… quiero que seas mi novia – murmuró Shaoran, avergonzado.

Sakura lo observó, sorprendida por aquella petición, pero sabiendo que desde que él se había ido a Hong Kong lo había deseado.

- Yo… yo sí… sí quiero… - susurró con el rostro completamente rojo. Al ver la mirada del chico, sólo atinó a esconderlo en el pecho de su ahora novio, avergonzada, pero aquello no evitó que riera.

Shaoran también rió y sólo atinó a abrazarla, para luego tomar su rostro y envolver los dulces labios de ella con los de él, nuevamente, sabiendo que nunca se saciaría de aquella boca.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos en conocer sus bocas, que no se dieron cuenta de dos chicas que los observaban, y que una de ellas había grabado todo, desde que habían entrado, y pensaba, contenta y satisfecha consigo misma, que al fin tenía una cinta en donde su querida Sakura confesaba, al fin, sus sentimientos por el joven Shaoran Li.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado...

Como dije antes, es mi primer fic de Sakura, por lo tanto, no sé si lo habré escrito bien, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado...

Si quieren, claro, me pueden dejar un review...

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
